Camp Eliminated
by Utamate
Summary: 12 people will go to a camp, where they will compete for a chance at 1 million dollars! One will win, and the rest will be ELIMINATED!
1. Player Bios

Greetings, as you all know, I am Utamate. I believe it's time for me to start on the game. I've waited about 3 days, I think, and that's long enough, voting for people to be in the game is over, the game is about to begin! Also, in this fanfic, EVERYONE starts off as strangers, they know almost no one, GOT IT?! good.

Also, there are some characters that I have heard of, but know nothing about, so I'm just taking guesses at personalities.

* * *

"Greetings, peoples!" said a boy who walked up to a dock, "My name is Utamate, today, I have 12 smashers here today! All of them are here for one reason, to win a shot to become a millionaire! Are you all ready? Let's play ELIMINATED! You will now see the player's bio's!"

* * *

Player 1: Falcon

Age: 20

Expertise: Speed

* * *

Player 2: Red

Age: 17

Expertise: Throwing

* * *

Player 3: Pit

Age: 16

Expertise: Flying (WITHOUT a flying machine)

* * *

Player 4: Ness

Age: 15

Expertise: Hitting (with a bat)

* * *

Player 5: Wolf

Age: 18

Expertise: Aircrafts

* * *

Player 6: Ganondorf

Age: Unknown

Expertise: Magic

* * *

Player 7: Bowser

Age: Unknown

Expertise: Fighting

* * *

Player 8: Peach

Age: 19

Expertise: Hitting (With metal objects)

* * *

Player 9: Zelda

Age: 18

Expertise: Magic

* * *

Player 10: Popo

Age: 16

Expertise: Climbing

* * *

Player 11: Link

Age: 19

Expertise: Swords

* * *

Player 12: Nana

Age: 16

Expertise: Climbing

* * *

"Alright," said Utamate, "We will now break the 12 players into teams using the randomizer, but first, let's see how it feels for everyone to be at camp.

* * *

"I plan to win," said Falcon, "if I leave a millionaire, I can get my racer REALLY good equipment, and become the best."

"Unfortunately, my pokemon aren't here to help me this time." said Red, "I still plan to kick some butt, just cause my pokemon do alot of fighting doesn't mean I'm unable to fight."

"I'm just really happy to be here" said Pit, "It's gonna be a good game, and I'm just gonna do my best."

"I may be one of the youngest people here," said Ness, "but I'm also one of the strongest, just give me a bat, and MAN! Someone's gonna need a hospital."

"I have what it takes to win," said Wolf, "and I'll crush whoever I have to in order to win."

"That million is as good as mine!" yelled Ganondorf, "Each and everyone of my opponents are going to get beat down HARD!"

"I don't really care about the million," said Bowser, "My main goal here, is to make sure that Peach goes home before me, with Mario not here to help her, she's going down!"

"I'm slightly worried that Bowser will take me down," said Peach, "but I'm gonna do my best, and try to become a millionaire."

"I'm ready to play," said Zelda, "I'm gonna give it all I got and last as long as I can."

"A million dollars can really help my family," said Popo, "I heard someone else in my hometown is a competitor in this game, but I just can't find out who."

"Wow, 1 million dollars, that's alot of money," said Link, "Let's do this."

"Let's begin the game," said Nana, "I heard someone near my home is an opponent of mine, I'll try to team up with him, once I figure it out."

* * *

Sorry if it was too short, I don't usually take breaks when making fanfics, and I didn't want to spend two hours.

How do you like it?

Who do you want to win?

Who should go home first?

Remember, only one can win, and the rest will be...

_**ELIMINATED!**_


	2. First day of training

Ok, guys, I decided it's time for chapter 3. We already have 4 favs, and 5 follows! Thanks for that guys, let's try to get 10 of each, that's my goal for this series. I also have been thinking that in season 2, I'd put some people from the game Mad Father, to participate too, whatcha guys think? Remember, I don't own SSB! I'm taking some guesses on personalities. I will answer some questions I saw at the end of the fanfic.

* * *

"Greetings, Campers" said Utamate, "It may be only your first day at this camp, but there will be a challenge, you will already be broken up into teams, and one of you will already be sent home."

Everyone looked at each other, some confident, some worried.

"I will turn on the randomizer, and break you all into teams."

Utamate pulled a lever and a machine started spinning, a peice of paper came out.

"On the red team, we have Ganondorf, Bowser, Pit, Falcon, Peach, and Nana. So the blue team contains, Popo, Link, Zelda, Wolf, Ness, and Red. I will give you each an hour, to train, to make allies, I don't care, as long as it doesn't kill any of you guys. I'll be back in one hour."

Bowser thought to himself, "Hmm, that guy over there looks like he could help on getting Peach sent home." He then walked up to Ganondorf.

"What do you want?" said Ganondorf.

"I'm only here for one reason, the million might be great, but I just don't want Peach to win it, you look like you could help me out on that one." said Bowser.

"and you want me to help you how?"

"Throw the challenge, then vote for Peach, I'll do the rest."

"Fine, but if you win, you split the cash with me."

"Deal."

* * *

Falcon went to his room, failing to notice that Wolf was following him.

"What the?!" yelled Falcon, "Did you follow me here."

"Maybe..." said Wolf, he then chuckled a bit.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you out the window, literally."

"Cause I want to make an alliance"

"I'll think about it, but for now..."

Falcon lifted Wolf.

"What the heck are you doing?!" yelled Wolf, as Falcon threw him out the window.

* * *

Popo saw a girl that looked kinda like him, the only differences were that her parka was pink, his was blue, and they had a different pattern of the hair that can be seen.

They saw each other and looked stunned.

They both thought, "What is this? A mirror?"

They raised their hand at the same time, and lowered it at the same time.

"Do you mind telling me what the heck is going on?" asked Popo.

"I don't know..." said Nana, "It's like looking..."

"In a mirror..."

"Maybe you're the person who's from my hometown."

"I'm guessing so."

"Well, I'm Nana, what's your name?"

"Popo, and right now, this seems kinda awkward..."

"Yeah... We should go change so this DOESN'T look like we're looking at a mirror."

The two laughed then went back to their rooms.

* * *

Link and Zelda were talking to each other, they both wanted to be allies.

"Alright, so is there a certain person that we should vote out, or should we vote out whoever does the worst?" asked Link.

"Well, I heard Red uses Pokemon to fight, he doesn't usually fight for himself, so let's think about sending him home." said Zelda.

"Guys! Guys! I need help!" yelled Peach.

"What do you need, Peach?" asked Link.

"Bowser has an ally now! I need a team too or I'm gonna get taken down!" yelled Peach.

"Ok, Ok, we heard Ganondorf's teamed too, maybe those two are teamed." said Zelda.

"We'll team with you so that we can send them both home." said Link.

"Thank you so much!" said Peach.

* * *

Ness was practicing his batting skills with Red.

"Ness, do you know why we're doing this with a stick and pinecones?" asked Red.

"Cause, Pit took my bat cause I got mad at Wolf and tried to beat him with it." said Ness.

"Problem?" said Pit, who just flew in.

"Yes, you took my bat, can I have it back now?" asked Ness.

"Next time you try to beat someone with it, I'm throwing it in a lake." said Pit, who threw the bat at Ness.

The bat hit Ness in the head and knocked him out.

"Pit! Seriously! You just had to do that!" yelled Red.

"He tried to beat Wolf with it, so I beat him with it." said Pit, he then lifted Ness.

"Should I take him to his room?" asked Pit.

"Yeah." answered Red.

* * *

Ok, The first day of training is over, it's time for the challenge. However, we have a problem, I DON'T HAVE A CHALLENGE IDEA! So, that's where you come in, give me a challenge idea, just don't make it inappropriate, or something that'll kill someone.

I will now answer questions.

Question: In this fanfic, are Popo and Nana siblings?

Answer: Nope.

Question: Shouldn't Bowser try to date Peach instead of trying to eliminate her?

Answer: I don't know that much, haven't played a Mario game in awhile, for now, let's just say that he's given up, and he's mad about it.

Give me a rating of how I'm doing for the Genres I put in, I don't think I'm doing that well.

So basically.

Who do you want to win?

What should the challenge be?

and How good is this fanfic?

Remember... 1 will win, and the rest will be...

_**ELIMINATED!**_


	3. Challenge one: The Deathmatch: Part 1

Ok guys, I've waited long enough, We all have, it's time for the challenge!

* * *

"Ok guys," said Utamate, who walked up to the campers rooms 5 min ago. "The day's challenge is called Deathmatch, the rules are simple, you will be given a lazer tag gun and a fencing sword, if you get hit with a sword or gun, you'll lose health, you start out with 3 health, if you get hit in the arm or leg, you lose 1 health, if in the middle body, you lose 2 health, if you get hit in the head, it's an instakill! Each team, choose one player to fight."

"Let's get Ganondorf to fight," said Bowser.

"Who's to say I'm not good?" argued Nana.

"You're too short!"

"And Ganondorf's too slow!"

"SHUT IT!" yelled Pit.

"He started it!" yelled Nana.

"Does it matter who started it!" yelled Peach.

"Shut up, girly!" yelled Ganondorf.

"Make me!"

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Falcon, "I'M FIGHTING! YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!"  
Falcon then stepped onto the large green circle.

"Ok," said Utamate, "Falcon is fighting for the red team."

"I got this." said Link.

"Why not me?!" exclaimed Wolf.

"Cause, if you don't clean up your attitude, not only will you not participate, but we'll vote you out too!" answered Red.

"How long till we can get the heck along?!" asked Popo.

"That's tears it!" yelled Link, "I'm going out there!"

"Hey!" yelled Zelda, "Don't I get a say in this?!"

"I want a say in this too!" yelled Ness.

"Well, who else do you think can beat him?" asked Link.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Freaking thought so." said Link, as he stepped on the other side of the green circle.

"Fight one!" said Utamate, "Is Falcon against Link!"

A computer voice is heard. _The game begins in... 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!_

Link runs towards Falcon with the sword out, and attempts to slash him.

Falcon takes out his gun and hits Link in the leg.

_Link... 2 health remaining..._

Link takes out his gun and the two fighters start to have a gun fight.

Falcon runs towards Link and pins him down, Link quickly gets up, and the gun fight becomes a sword fight.

"I'm not losing to a person like you!" yelled Link.

"Prove it!" yelled Falcon.

Link steps back from Falcon, Falcon starts to lose his balance and before he can regain his balance, Link shoots him in the head.

A horn is heard.

_Battle ended... Winner: Link_

_Blue team... 1 point... Red team... no points... First to 4 wins..._

"Ok guys," said Utamate, "Choose your next fighter, once you fight, you may not fight again, until everyone else has battled."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys.

So, Which two fighters should be next?

Who will win?

Who will lose?

Remember, 1 will win and the rest will be...

_**ELIMINATED!**_


	4. Challenge one: The Deathmatch: Part 2

"Guys, Can I go now?" asked Nana.

"Nana, If Popo fights against you, then you can go." said Ganondorf.

"Fine." said Nana.

"I'll handle it for now," said Peach as she stepped on the platform.

* * *

"Ok, Peach is fighting for the Red Team." said Utamate.

* * *

"I vote on Zelda, what do you guys think?" asked Red.

"Nope, I think you should do it, it'll be an easy fight." said Peach.

"Why not me?!" yelled Wolf, mad.

"Because you'll be needed for a stronger fighter." said Popo.

"Go for it, Red." said Link.

"Ok, Here goes." said Red, he then stepped on the platform.

* * *

_Battle 2: Peach versus Red. 3... 2... 1... fight!_

Peach stood there, waiting for Red to come charging at her.

"Let's do this!" said Red.

He ran to Peach, and right before he got to her, she turned, basically playing bullfighter with Red.

"Toro! Toro!" said Peach.

The Red team bursts into laughter.

"Come on and fight, this can't take all day!" yelled Red, aggravated.

"Then come over here." said Peach.

"Forgot about this, Peach?" asked Red as he pulled out the lazer gun.

"Oh no!" yelled Peach, as she ran to get away from Red's shot.

The shot got her arm, causing an announcement.

_Peach: 2 health remaining._

Peach fell down and before she could get up, Red shot her in the stomach.

_Winner: Red_

_Score:_

_Red Team: 0_

_Blue Team: 2_

* * *

Sorry that it wasn't the best guys, Lots have been going on, hard to explain, not gonna explain, but I plan to do better in doing this in the future.

Take a look at my other fanfictions on ~utamate

Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Challenge one: The Deathmatch: Part 3

"Ok guys!" said Utamate, "Blue team has 2 points. Red team's failing right now. Who's next?"

* * *

"We need to decide guys." said Popo.

"I wanna go next." said Wolf.

"Think you got this?" asked Link.

"Trust me, I do." said Wolf, walking onto the platform.

* * *

"I'll go next. I don't want you guys arguing over it." said Pit.

"HEY!" yelled Ganondorf, "WE'RE A TEAM, YOU LET US DECIDE!"

"YEAH!" yelled Bowser.

"This is exactly what I was talking about." said Pit.

"He has a point." said Nana.

"We're screwing up right now guys." said Peach, "I think Pit's our best bet."

Pit then left the group, and walked onto the platform.

* * *

_Fight 3: Pit vs Wolf_

_3... 2... 1... FIGHT!_

"Wow," said Wolf, "Me fighting someone like you? I got this in the bag."

"Don't underestimate me, Wolf." said Pit, "I don't go down that easily."

Wolf and Pit start bolting towards each other.

They yelled a battle cry, and clashed.

Pit took out the sword, and defended Wolf's attacks.

Wolf was using the sword for defense, trying to get a 1 shot kill.

"You weakling," said Wolf, "This is ridiculous, why don't you fight for a change."

Wolf dropkicks Pit, causing him to fall on his back.

"Hah!" yelled Wolf, "That's what being a loser is like, Pit!"

"You won't beat me, I know it!" said Pit.

"You know nothing," said Wolf, "I'm the one who's gonna win."

Wolf aimed his gun at Pit's head.

"Any last words?" asked Wolf.

Pit bolted out of the way, and got out his gun.

"Don't think I'm done yet!" yelled Pit.

"Take this!" yelled Wolf.

Wolf pulled out his gun, and fired.

The first hit was dodged, but the second hit got Pit in the stomach.

_Pit: 1 health remaining_

"Game over man!" yelled Wolf.

Wolf fired the gun, Pit dodged the shot.

Pit tackled Wolf, causing him to drop the gun.

"Yeah," said Pit, pulling out his sword.

Wolf grabbed Pit's arm to try to not let Pit hit him.

"Game over." said Pit.

Pit then pulled out his gun, and aimed.

"You freaking -" Wolf was interrupted by the sound of a horn.

* * *

_Winner: Pit_

_Score_

_Red Team: 1_

_Blue Team: 2_


End file.
